


Percival Graves' Partner

by 4cardot



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-02
Updated: 2016-12-02
Packaged: 2018-09-03 17:15:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 2,920
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8722057
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/4cardot/pseuds/4cardot
Summary: Percival Graves' partner loves to help people. She loves to help people so much, she decided to help a young man named Credence.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This was written for a friend who loves the idea of Percival Graves.
> 
> If you see any mistakes, please inform me as I have no beta reader.

Percival Graves was staring confusedly at his partner, wondering what she was doing. He had followed her when she had said she had something important to do. On any other occasion, he would have left her to it, but this time, she had seemed off. He saw her walking up to a young man with a horrible haircut, talking for a few seconds before both of them headed to an alleyway. He was even more confused by what she was doing and carefully made his way over, trying his best not to seem suspicious at he got closer.  
When he got closer, he could hear her talking quietly to the boy. “Credence, I’m very sorry your mom is doing to you,” he heard distinctly before she got closer and gently grabbed his hands. She turned them over, then ran her hand over them lightly, doing something that Percival could not see clearly. The boy let out a sigh of relief, quietly thanking her. He looked up, and gasped, as he saw Percival at the end of the alleyway, causing her to instantly turn around, wand at the ready. She froze when she saw Percival, before she quickly shooed Credence. “Get out of here, I’ll take care of him,” she told him and Credence darted out of the alleyway, past Percival, and back onto the sidewalk, quickly disappearing into the crowd.  
“What were you doing [Y/N]?” Percival questioned, his eyes narrowing as they focused in on her.  
“I was helping that boy,” she replied defensively. “I didn’t do anything wrong. His adopted mother is a horrible person and he needs help.”  
“You know we can’t interact with no-majs,” he said as he walked closer to her, slightly angry she would risk the secret of the wizarding world.  
“That’s the thing Percival, I don’t think he is a no-maj. I think he’s a wizard, like you and me! He’s told me stories of things he’s been blamed for, that apparently, his mom was also a witch. Apparently the woman who adopted him knew she was and constantly beats him for it. We have to help him!” By the end of her tiny speech, Percival was stunned.  
“Are you sure about this?” he asked, a plan already forming in his head.  
“Yes, I’m almost 100% positive he’s a wizard. That, or he’s a squib, and then he still belongs in our community. He doesn’t deserve what’s happened to him Percival, we have to help him.”  
“I have an idea,” he said. “If we tell Madam President, she might allow us to take him. We have to ask first though, before you get too excited,” he said, as [Y/N] began bouncing around.  
“Thank you, thank you, thank you so much Percival!” she exclaimed before she quickly ran up and gave him a hug.  
He was slightly pushed back by the force of the hug, but caught himself and returned it, one arm around her back, and the other gently running through her hair.  
“If you’re positive, I want to help him to, [Y/N]. Your instincts are rarely wrong, and I trust you to make the right call.”  
“I’m positive. If he’s not a wizard, we can obliviate him and inform someone from the no-maj society about what’s going on.”  
“Maybe,” Percival replied, his plan becoming more thought out as he continued to rub [Y/N]’s head.


	2. Chapter 2

Percival Graves was worried. He and [Y/N] had arrived at MACUSA and gone to talk to Madam President, surprised when she was already waiting for them. “I sent an owl ahead and told her we had something to talk about,” his partner whispered to him as they walked into her office.  
“What is it you two need?” Picquery asked them as they came to a stop in front of her desk.   
“We need to remove what I believe to be a magical person from the New Salem Philanthropic Society. He are in grave danger Madam President,” [Y/N] answered, staring straight into Picquery’s eyes.  
“A magical person? Would he not have gotten a letter from Ilvermorny if he were truly magic?”  
This caused [Y/N] to freeze. “Not every child is always caught Madam President. Sometimes children slip through the sorting and don’t get called. If this person did receive a letter, I doubt his mother would have allowed them to read it,” Percival replied for her. He knew [Y/N] probably hadn’t thought about that little fact, but he had given it some thought on their way to MACUSA. [Y/N] gave him a grateful look before turning back to Picquery.  
“Exactly that, Madam President. And I am positive the young man is magical in some way, whether a squib or a full wizard. He needs to be brought into our community and learn about his true home,” [Y/N] added on.  
“And if he isn’t? Would you take the blame and personally obliviate him if it turns out he has no magical heritage at all?”  
“I would, as long as I was allowed to tell someone in the no-maj society what was happening in that house and was insured something was done about it.” [Y/N] replied, a strong look on her face.  
Picquery thought for a few minutes before deciding. “Very well, you may help this young man. Once you take him from the NSPS, bring him straight here for testing to see if he truly is a wizard or squib. If not, you shall obliviate him, inform the authorities, and once they finish helping him, never talk to him again. Do I make myself clear?”  
“Crystal, Madam President,” his partner replied. Percival just nodded, proud of how well his partner had talked to Madam President, with only a little bit of his help.  
As they were taking their leave, Picquery called out to Percival. “Percival, come here for a moment.” Percival stopped and nodded [Y/N] on, knowing she would be excited to hurry to the NSPS.  
“Yes, Madam President?” he asked, wondering why she had stopped him.  
“Graves, you know we are friends, yes?” she first asked him. He nodded confusedly, wondering where she was going with this. “Then, as your friend, and not your boss, tell her. I know under any under circumstance, you would not have even listened to someone tell you and try to convince you to do what you two are trying to do. It’s very obvious to observant people.” With that, she closed her office door, and disappeared.  
Percival was frozen, he thought he had been hiding it better. He cursed under his breath at being found out so easily, before turning to follow after [Y/N], questioning whether he should truly tell her.


	3. Chapter 3

Percival Graves was surprised. When [Y/N] had said that the Barebone didn’t live in a home suitable for living, he thought she was joking. But no, it was true, the house the Barebone lived in was not suitable for living.  
As he was taking the house in, he realized he could hear yelling coming from inside. Looking at his partner, he saw she had a worried look on her face and they both rushed to the house, [Y/N] cracking the door open. They could now both clearly see Credence being yelled at by Mary Lou, before she stopped yelling and held her hand out, causing Credence to pull his belt off and put it in her hand. “Stop that!” [Y/N] yelled, stepping into the building, startling the two Barebones, both of them turning to stare at Percival and his partner. [Y/N] quickly jumped in between Credence and Mary Lou, blocking her from being able to hurt him, even though Credence towered over his partner.   
“Credence, come her,” Percival commanded, causing Credence to look up at him, before slowly making his way towards Percival.  
“Stop that now Credence. You stay where you are,” his adopted mother said sharply, causing him to freeze in place, looking between his mother and Percival. Percival made a come closer motion. “You have no right to take him! Leave now, or I’ll call the police on trespassing,” the woman said harshly, walking briskly towards Credence, reaching out to grab him.  
His partner walked faster and caught Mary Lou’s hand right before she could grab Credence, tugging the hand away from him. “Leave him be Mary Lou, he doesn’t belong here,” she snapped, causing Mary Lou to glower at her.  
Percival watched in almost slow-motion as Mary Lou reached out and slapped his partner. Percival didn’t even feel himself move as he crossed the room in a matter of moments and grabbed the woman’s hand. “If you ever lay a hand on her again, we’re going to have problems,” he growled, feeling a wave of protectiveness wash over him. His partner had one hand on her cheek, looking furious. He just looked at her and nodded towards Credence, causing her to nod and pull Credence out of the building. He turned back and looked at Mary Lou, who was currently looking agitated.  
“Let go of me this instance, you have no right to grab me!” she snapped, trying to pull her hand free of his grasp.  
He tightened his grip before releasing her, towering over her. “If you ever hit my partner again, we’re going to have words, and the won’t be very nice,” he snapped back before walking out the door and looking around for Credence and [Y/N]. He saw his partner wave at him from an alleyway, and quickly made his way over there.  
“I’ve explained what’s going on to Credence. He’s agreed to go with us, and understands what will happen if he’s actually just a no-maj,” his partner said quickly. “Now, are you ready to go?” she then asked, seeming extremely ready to leave.  
“Are you alright though?” he asked, still concerned about her after being slapped.  
“I’m fine Percival, I swear,” she replied, a charming smile appearing on her face. “Now, hold on Credence, we’re going to Apparate. You might get sick, so forewarning.” With that, she linked her arms with both Percival and Credence, and apparated to MACUSA.


	4. Chapter 4

Percival Graves was concerned. He still doubted that the boy was magical in any way, and if he wasn’t, he didn’t know how his partner would handle having to obliviate him. When they walked into MACUSA, he was surprised to see Tina Goldstein waiting for them.  
“Madam President said you were arriving with a possible magical person. I’m supposed to escort you to her,” Tina explained, staring curiously at Credence. The boy was shrinking in on himself, obviously not used to being stared at.  
“Lead the way then Ms. Goldstein,” Percival replied, ready to get the test over with. Tina nodded before leading the way. Some people stared at them as they walked past, causing Credence to shrink in on himself even more and cause his partner to start leading him the direction they needed to be going.  
“It’s gonna be fine Credence,” he heard his partner whisper to Credence, causing him to relax somewhat.  
When they arrived at the door to the exam room, Tina knocked twice before opening the door and ushering them in. Inside sat a healer and Madam President, both looking up at the group walking in the door. “I’m glad you finally arrived. I was afraid we would have to postpone the meeting till tomorrow,” Picquery said, staring straight at Credence.  
“Is this the young man?” the healer questioned, pointing towards Credence and causing him to shrink in on himself a bit. Percival and [Y/N] nodded, his partner pushing Credence forward just slightly.  
“Yes, this is the one Scottsville,” replied [Y/N], pushing Credence even closer. “It’s gonna be fine Credence, I promise,” he heard her whisper again, pushing him the last few inches to the chair he needed to sit in. Credence nodded and sat down, staring worriedly at Scottsville and Picquery.  
“Let’s get this over with,” Picquery said.  
“I’ll just need to prick your finger first Mr.?”  
Credence just stared confusedly at him before [Y/N] responded. “His name is Credence.”  
The healer nodded and grabbed Credence’s hand, before pricking it and putting it over a potion. “This will test and tell you if you have magical abilities or magical heritage. If you do, the potion will glow green. If not, it will glow red,” Scottsville explained, swirling the potion around.  
They waited for a few minutes. Time seemed to pass slowly as they waited. [Y/N] seemed to get tired and lean on Percival, causing him to tense for a second before he relaxed, having to resist the urge to put his arm around her.  
Eventually, enough time past and the potion started to glow, before slowly turning green. “Well Mr. Credence, it seems you do indeed have some form of magic,” Scottville said, putting the potion down and smiling at Credence. A small smile was on Credence’s face, seeming to brighten up somewhat.  
“That’s that then,” Tina said, breaking the silence that had settled upon the group.  
“Indeed Ms. Goldstein. Now, Ms. [Y/L/N], who is going to take care of this young man. I doubt you can do it since your workload is so large, so you must make a decision,” Picquery commanded.  
“I can always take care of him, Madam President,” Tina interrupted before his partner could say anything.  
“Would you really do that Ms. Goldstein? I know your landlord doesn’t allow men,” his partner questioned, a somewhat hopeful look on her face.  
“Of course. If my landlord finds out, I could always explain the situation to her,” Tina replied.  
“Very well then, it’s settled. Credence, you shall go with Ms. Goldstein and enter the wizarding world,” Picquery said before she walked out of the room.  
Credence was staring worriedly at Tina. Tina smiled at him and held out her hand. “Hello Credence, my name is Tina Goldstein. I hope you won’t mind living with me and my sister, Queenie.” Credence stared at her hand for a few seconds before taking it and shaking it gently.  
“Nice to make your acquaintance Ms. Goldstein,” he then pulled his hand away and stood up.  
“Let’s get going and get you a few things. I want to see if we can find you a wand,” Tina said, smile still on her face before she turned to his partner and him. “With your permission to take a few days off, of course,” she added.  
“Of course Ms. Goldstein, take some time off and help Credence get settled in,” Percival said. His partner nodded along, smiling widely.  
“And I’ll help anyway I can Ms. Goldstein, I want Credence to be as comfortable as possible in our world,” his partner said.  
Tina nodded, before waving Credence to follow her and the two left, followed behind by Scottsville, who left them quickly to go back to the Med Ward of MACUSA.  
“Well, I think I’m going to head home Percival. How about you?” [Y/N] asked, smiling brightly at him.  
He felt a small smile grow as he stared down at her and answered. “How about I take you home? I wanted to talk to you for a little bit anyways.”  
“Oh? Is something wrong, Percival?” she asked, a slight worried expression taking over her face.  
“Nothing’s wrong, just something I wanted to talk to you about personal things for a little bit,” he replied, tiny smile still on his face. She nodded before they both walked out of MACUSA and Apparated to her apartment.


	5. Chapter 5

Percival Graves was impressed. Whereas his apartment was minimalistic and clean, his partner’s was bright and had controlled clutter. He had been here before, but it had been a while and it seemed his partner had acquired more knick-knacks since the last time he visited.  
“So, what is it you wanted to discuss, Perc?” she was staring up at him, so beautiful in his eyes.  
“Well, I was just wondering, how would you feel if I asked you to dinner?” he asked, nervous that she would say no.  
“Well, I wouldn’t be opposed. But how would you be asking me Percival? As a friend? Or something more?” she had a hopeful look on her face, like she was afraid he was joking.  
“As something more, maybe to lead to more.”  
“Ask me properly, and you’ll get an answer Perc,” she said, smile blooming on her face.  
“[Y/N], would you like to accompany me to dinner tonight or tomorrow?” he asked, a smile appearing on his face.  
“Why Percival, I would love to take you up on your offer. How about tomorrow, so we have time to prepare?” she replied.  
“Of course, that would be perfect. May I give you a kiss?” he then asked, worried he was being too forward.  
Her smile got wider. “Always the gentlemen, Percival. Of course, you may give me a kiss.”  
It wasn’t a earth-shattering kiss. It wasn’t a fireworks in the background, cue the epic music kiss. It was just a kiss, but for a kiss, it was amazing. Soft and gentle, everything that Percival liked from a first kiss. Her lips were soft, he thought, before he pulled away.  
“Well, I shall see you tomorrow Ms. [Y/L/N]. 7 o’clock sharp?”  
“I shall see you at 7 then Percival,” her smile had softened, and she had a happy look on her face. He nodded and walked out, a smile as bright as the sun on his face.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Find me at 4cardot.tumblr.com  
> You can make requests and I might write them if I like the request enough.

**Author's Note:**

> Find me at 4cardot.tumblr.com  
> You can make requests and I might write them if I like the request enough.


End file.
